ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Solitary Alignment
Solitary Alignment is the forty third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the eleventh episode in the third season. Plot While in a cave, Ben, Gwen and Kevin watch Sir George get his sword and tells them to let the Diagon come. Old George talks to Ben and his team when Azmuth comes and says that the sword was his, that he created it and he wants it back. He tells Ben to take it so he transforms into Fasttrack and fights George with the help of Gwen and Kevin but fails so he transforms into Humungousaur, but Ben is defeated and transformed back to his human form, George creates a portal and goes away. ]]Azmuth teleports him, Ben and the team to a volcano on Primus, while the team were running from the lava so Azmuth explained that they are like ghosts who can't be touch by anything or be seen. Azmuth teleports them to the place were he use to work and the another Galvan named Xeneth walks in and talks to Azmuth about spending some time outside the lab so they went out and had a picnic together, Xeneth says that the planets are aligned and Azmuth was thinking about something which was a sword. Azmuth explaind to Ben and the team about how dangerous the sword is and also teleports them to another place which shows George in a different armor battling with alot of Lucubra and a bigger Lucubra comes with alot of spears and sticks in its back, George defeats all of them when he sees Azmuth who gives him the sword and tells him to defeat the dragon, Azmuth teleports Ben and the team to where George slay the Diagon, they were shocked to see that and Ben demanded Azmuth to take them back to the cave. Gwen found George using a few of his hair that Kevin pulled out, Gwen says he is in Area 51 so the team go there. While Kevin and Gwen battle the Forever Knights, Ben transforms into Humungousaur again, then Ultimate Humungousaur, to battle George alone. After a while, Ben and George make an agreement that if George loses to Diagon, he will give Ben the sword. Ben and the team meet up at the cave again and he tells them what is going to happen. Major Events *Azmuth explains that the reasons (besides to store DNA of species) of creating the Omnitrix was also to impress Xeneth. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Xeneth (Flashback) Villains *Old George *Forever Knights *Lucubras *Diagon (mentioned frequently) Aliens Used *Fasttrack *Humungousaur (2x) *Ultimate Humungousaur Quotes Azmuth: Give me my sword. George: If you want it you have to take from me. Azmuth: You think I can't? I am Azmuth creator of the Omnitrix ... of course I can take it from you... Ben Tennyson take it from him. Ben: You got it. Trivia *It's confirmed by Peter David that this episode will be an arc episode. *In this episode, we get to see Fasttrack's transformation sequence for the first time. Azmuth and Zennith.png|Azmuth and Zennith George vs ultimate humungousaur.png|George and Ben make a deal Fasttrack vs Old George.png|Fasttrack battles Old George *In Australia it aired on the 26/11/11. *Gwen loses her high heel shoe for the first time. *Diagon is metioned alot and his shadow can also be seen when Azmuth shows the team how George slayed diagon. *Kevin said that Fasttrack loses way more faster than XLR8 when Old George defeats Ben almost after him transform into Fasttrack. *Azmuth explain the reason why he made the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix was to repent the error of his ways in his youth and as a form of a apology to Xeneth. *The part where George slays Diagon is the most violent scene in the series, as even Kevin couldn't look at the scene. *This is the first time that Ben uses Ultimate Humungousaur since he escaped the Ultimatrix in Ultimate Sacrifice. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:War Against the Aliens of the Earth Arc Category:Lucubra arc Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:War Against the Aliens of the Earth Arc Category:Lucubra arc Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:War Against the Aliens of the Earth Arc Category:Lucubra arc Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:War Against the Aliens of the Earth Arc Category:Lucubra arc